


Mission

by terma_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-02-20
Updated: 1997-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.
Relationships: Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder
Collections: TER/MA





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).

**Mission  
by Gwendolen**

  


To touch, to hold  
To kiss, to love  
That's what I want.  
Always, everytime, everywhere  
Just with you.  
To protect, to guard

To defend, to shelter  
From killers and aliens  
And conspiring old men  
Out to stop you.  
To support, to aid

To help, to search  
For a lost sister,  
An elusive truth,  
Everything you want. 

To shield, to watch  
To save, to rescue   
From nightmares that haunt you.   
Fears that only come out at night  
Memories you hide deep inside.   
That's my mission now. 

20 February 1997   
(c) Gwendolen 

  



End file.
